One Big, Happy Family
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: Naruto x Sasuke x Gaara x Neji x Kiba x Shikamaru x Sai x Haku, Sakura x Ino x Hinata x Tenten x Temari x Karin Mpreg, Slash Harem, Fem-slash Harem, Birth scene
1. Chapter 1

One Big, Happy Family

Pairings:

Naruto x Sasuke x Gaara x Neji x Kiba x Shikamaru x Sai x Haku

Sakura x Ino x Hinata x Tenten x Temari x Karin

Warning: Slash and fem-slash, harem, MPreg, birth

Chapter 1:

Haku groaned and held his bulging stomach. A small pout fluttered across his features as he fell back against the pillows behind him.

"I'm done! It's only been an hour and I'm sick of this- Argg," Haku's face twisted in pain as pain overcame his small body. "I'm not made for this!"

Sakura huffed and turned away, "And what makes you think women enjoy childbirth?"

Haku glared at her through the pain, "Shut it or else you're not allowed to hold him in the first month!" He threatened.

Sakura gladly shut up. She frowned as a small pink head peaked in the room.

"Mommy-Kura?" The small girl whimpered, "Is Daddy-Haku okay?"

Sakura lifted her daughter into her arms and smiled, "Daddy is fine," she reassured. "He's just in some pain because of your new brother."

"Why is my brother hurting him?" She asked cutely. Her big blue eyes curiously looking at Haku.

The girl was placed on the bed with Haku while Sakura checked on Haku's process.

"Sakura? Is it wise to have Denise in here? I don't want Haku hurting her," Neji said from the corner of the room.

Ino took the little girl into her arms, "Come on, let's get some food into your tummy. What do you want to eat?" She distracted her daughter.

Neji sighed and approached Haku. He sat next to the bed and took the smaller boy's hand into his. "How's he doing?" Neji asked Sakura.

Sakura looked up, "He's almost dilated. Just got to wait for the baby to drop and then he can start pushing."

Haku groaned, "Naruto is dead! I am personally murder him for putting me through this!"

Neji chuckled and kissed Haku's forehead and rubbed his stomach, "It'll be worth it, I promise."

"He better be the cutest baby ever! If he's not I swear-Ugh!" Haku moaned as another contraption went through his body. "Oh GOD! I can feel him!"

Sakura smiled, "You're ready. When you feel the need to push, do it."

Haku squeezed Neji's hand hard and screamed as the baby's head exited his body. Sakura told him to stop as she checked for a cord around the baby's neck.

"It hurts!" He panted out; his eyes squeezed shut, "Oh God I just want it to be over!"

"You're doing great Haku," Sakura praised. "Just give me another push and you'll be done."

One last heave later Haku fell against the pillow, exhausted. Neji took the baby from Sakura and looked at the red baby. Cries filled the air and Haku smiled weakly. Sakura finished patching Haku up before exiting the room to tell everyone that they could enter the room.

Neji placed the baby gently into Haku's hands and smiled, "He had your hair and nose."

"Hopefully Naruto's eyes," Haku mused completely entranced by the child in his arms.

Sai entered the room and gave a small but real smile. "Hey," He whispered. "I tried to get over here as fast as I could but it seems I'm too late."

Haku smiled back, "Hey. Do you want to hold him?"

Sai nodded and walked over, "Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Kiba are still at work. I tried to get in contact with them but only Shikamaru and Kiba were available. They're on their way."

Haru smiled as Sai took the baby from him. "They'll be upset to have missed it. Now if you will excuse me, I wish to take a nap." He yawned widely and closed his eyes.

Neji chuckled and covered the young father in a comforter. "I feel bad. I had everyone here when my firstborn arrived."

"Yeah, well your labor lasted about a day so it wasn't so surprising." Sai teased as he cooed at the little boy in his arms.

Neji frowned, "Don't remind me."

"Daddy-Sai! Daddy-Neji!" A small blond boy ran in quickly followed by his redheaded twin sister. "Daddy-Kiba said we have a new brother!"

Kiba walked in chuckling, a little Asian boy in his arms. "I got here as fast as I could. How is he?"

Neji smiled, "They're both doing fine. Have you gotten word from the others?"

"I know Shikamaru is on his way and I believe Ino finally got through to Hinata." Kiba grinned as he looked at his new son.

Neji took the baby back into his arms. "I'm going to wake Hake so he can feed him."

Kiba and Sai nodded and left the room.

XXX

Hey, so I started this new fic. Please review if you think it is worth continuing.


	2. Chapter 2

One Big, Happy Family

Pairings:

Naruto x Sasuke x Gaara x Neji x Kiba x Shikamaru x Sai x Haku

Sakura x Ino x Hinata x Tenten x Temari x Karin

Warning: Slash and fem-slash, harem, MPreg, birth scene, fluff

Author's note: Okay, so you seem to enjoy the story so I decided to write a second chapter

Naruto: CEO of Uzumaki Corp. (Sells valuable merchandise around the world. Owns hundreds of chains throughout the world. Co-founder is his brother Kyuubi who also helps with the business.)

Sasuke: President of Uchiha Inc. (Company passed down through the family. A famous law firm in Japan. Sasuke owns half while his brother Itachi owns the second half.)

Gaara: Government advisor. (Gives help to people in higher power on what to do.)

Neji: Professional Actor

Kiba: Professional Dog trainer. (Trains war dogs, police dogs, and has won many dog competitions.)

Shikamaru: VP of Uchiha Inc. (Works under Sasuke.)

Sai: Artist and critic. (Paints and draws and owns galleries.)

Haku: (Professional model and face of Uchiha Inc. and Uzumaki Corp.)

Sakura: Director and chief of surgery. (Exactly how it sounds)

Ino: Professional Model and fashion designer.

Hinata: Neji and Temari's manager

Tenten: Martial artist trainer

Temari: Professional Actress

Karin: Family owns 500 hospitals in Japan

Chapter 2:

"Mrs. Haruno, can you check this please? I'm not sure if I'm doing this correctly." A young woman said as she moved to the side to let Sakura look at the cut she was doing.

Sakura looked at the surgical incision and adjusted the woman's hands so they were straighter. "Hold it like this." She told her smiling. "That's it. You're doing great. Now keep practicing this and once you believe you got the hang of it show one of the surgeons."

"Yes ma'am." The girl smiled at the head of surgery, "Thank you."

Sakura nodded and turned away. She switched on her cell phone and frowned at the 13 missed calls. Hopefully the babysitter was able to reach one of her wives or one of the boys. Just in case she called the number and waited for the babysitter to pick up.

Sakura took her purse and began walking towards the hospital's exit.

Ring, ring, ring… "Hello?" A female voice picked up.

"Oh good, so why did you call?" Sakura asked as she got into her limo.

"Oh, I had to leave early for a competition and the other babysitter never showed up so I took the kids with me and-,"

"What?!" Sakura shrieked. "You took our kids? Where the fuck are you?"

"Calm down, they're all over… oh, oops." The girl swore. "Oh I see them, never mind. We're at the beauty pageant in America."

"America? Why are you there and how did you get the kids there?" Sakura growled angrily.

"We took your private jet, I hope you don't mind, listen, I have to go. Don't worry, the kids are with me."

Sakura growled, the babysitter was so fired and sued when she got to her. "Where in America are you?" She forced out as nicely as she could.

"Texas, now I really do have to go." Before Sakura could say anything the babysitter hung up.

Sakura glared at her chauffer, "Take us to the airport. Now!"

Sasuke looked up from his seat annoyed, "Why are we going there?" He asked loosening his tie and relaxing against the seat.

"Don't you check your phone? That idiot babysitter kidnapped the kids," Sakura growled annoyed as she re-tied her long light rosy hair.

Sasuke's eyes widened, he pulled his phone out and turned it on. Swearing, he dialed another number.

"Haku! Where are the kids and why aren't they with you?" He growled. "What do you mean you returned to work? You only just had a baby!" Sasuke rubbed his forehead and glared at nothing. "Get to the airport now, that trusty babysitter we hired kidnapped our babies!"

Shikamaru woke up and groaned, "What's all the fuss about? I was having a nice dream," He whined lazily.

"Our kids were kidnapped and all you can do is sleep?" Sakura growled hitting him upside his head.

For once Shikamaru was wide awake, "Who the hell had the audacity to do this? How much money do they want?" He hissed.

"The stupid babysitter took them you moron." Sasuke told him. "We're going to rescue them. I better call my brother and tell him what happened; he will look after the firm while we're searching."

"We all don't have to go," Sakura huffed. "I'll go; I can just have Tsunade-sama fill in for me."

"Why don't we all just go? None of us will feel safe until the kids are safely in our arms and none of us will be able to concentrate because we will be too worried." Shikamaru pointed out. "Besides, we could all use a vacation."

"This isn't a vacation!" Sakura snapped. "I'm going to call Ino and tell her to tell her chauffer to head to the airport. Sasuke, you call Karin and Shikamaru, you call Hinata," She ordered.

XXX

Naruto frowned as Hinata turned the limo around to head to the airport. "What's wrong?"

"We're heading to America. Lulu-Chan apparently took our kids there." The Japanese girl said. "She suggests that we call someone in to do our work if we plan on leaving."

Kiba snorted, "Well I'm certainly not staying. I work on my own schedule. I'm just a dog trainer."

Neji and Temari sighed, "Let's get our babies."

XXX

Lulu smiled as she dressed Ayaka up in a pageant dress. The five year old was so pretty even without the mountain of makeup and hair extensions but looked more like a doll with it on.

She had been planning it for a while, gather enough money and take the adorable kids. These kids were beautiful and their parents were wasting it. Once she made the kids famous enough she would return them and then run away and change her name.

Ayaka whimpered, "I want my mommy." She pouted, a cute pink lip extended and her eyes began to tear up.

"Don't cry, you'll smudge your makeup." She told the pretty Asian four year old with startling green eyes.

"I want mommy," Ayaka repeated.

Lulu growled, "Listen brat, your parents left me in charge of you so you do what I say or I promise you that you will never see them again. Got it?" She threatened.

Denise hugged Ayaka and glared at Lulu, "Don't worry; mommy's are coming for us."

"Behave. Now Denise, I want you to put your newest brother in this dress." She held up a small sparkly dress that would probably fit a newborn.

"But he's a boy." She pointed out.

"I don't care. Now I want the twins to dress in these." She held up four sets of matching dresses.

Kaoru frowned, "But I'm a boy." He pointed out.

"Us too," Two identical four year old Asian boys said in unison.

"Do I look like I care?" She spat. "We're short on time and girls get much better prizes than boys do so from now on you are all girls, got it?"

"Do our daddies know you're doing this?" Riku, one of the four year olds, asked. His twin brother Ryo stood behind him.

Lulu gave them a fake smile, "Of course. Don't you want to make them proud and do well?"

"I want to make daddy proud." Kaori said, her red hair falling down her shoulders.

XXX

Kids Mentioned:

Ayaka -4, Mothers are Sakura and Hinata (F)

Denise- 5, Mothers are Ino and Sakura (F)

Kaoru- 5, Fathers are Naruto and Gaara (M)

Kaori- 5, Fathers are Naruto and Gaara (F)

Tsubasa- 3, Fathers are Neji and Sai (M)

Kaito- New Born, Fathers are Naruto and Haku (M)

Riku- 4, Fathers are Sasuke and Shikamaru (M)

Ryo-4, Fathers are Sasuke and Shikamaru (M)


	3. Chapter 3

**One Big, Happy family**

**Pairings:**

**Naruto x Sasuke x Gaara x Neji x Kiba x Shikamaru x Sai x Haku**

**Sakura x Ino x Hinata x Tenten x Temari x Karin**

**Warning: Slash and fem-slash, harem, MPreg, birth scene, fluff**

**Author's note: Okay, so you seem to enjoy the story so I decided to write a second chapter**

**Naruto: CEO of Uzumaki Corp. (Sells valuable merchandise around the world. Owns hundreds of chains throughout the world. Co-founder is his brother Kyuubi who also helps with the business.)**

**Sasuke: President of Uchiha Inc. (Company passed down through the family. A famous law firm in Japan. Sasuke owns half while his brother Itachi owns the second half.)**

**Gaara: Government advisor. (Gives help to people in higher power on what to do.)**

**Neji: Professional Actor**

**Kiba: Professional Dog trainer. (Trains war dogs, police dogs, and has won many dog competitions.)**

**Shikamaru: VP of Uchiha Inc. (Works under Sasuke.)**

**Sai: Artist and critic. (Paints and draws and owns galleries.)**

**Haku: (Professional model and face of Uchiha Inc. and Uzumaki Corp.)**

**Sakura: Director and chief of surgery. (Exactly how it sounds)**

**Ino: Professional Model and fashion designer.**

**Hinata: Neji and Temari's manager**

**Tenten: Martial artist trainer**

**Temari: Professional Actress**

**Karin: Family owns 500 hospitals in Japan**

**Kyuubi: Co-founder of Uzamaki Corp**

**Itachi: Owns half of Uchiha Inc**

**Sasori: Actor**

**Deidara: Model**

**Kids Mentioned:**

**Ayaka -4, Mothers are Sakura and Hinata (F)**

**Denise- 5, Mothers are Ino and Sakura (F)**

**Kaoru- 5, Fathers are Naruto and Gaara (M)**

**Kaori- 5, Fathers are Naruto and Gaara (F)**

**Tsubasa- 3, Fathers are Neji and Sai (M)**

**Kaito- Newborn, Fathers are Naruto and Haku (M)**

**Riku- 4, Fathers are Sasuke and Shikamaru (M)**

**Ryo-4, Fathers are Sasuke and Shikamaru (M)**

**Michiki- 5, Mothers are Hinata and Karin (F)**

**Sora- 7, Fathers are Sasuke and Naruto (M)**

Chapter 3

Kaori frowned as she was locked inside a room with her siblings. Her parents surely would never allow this. Tsubasa pouted and started crying for his daddies.

"What now?" Ayaka asked. She pouted angrily at the door.

"I don't like Miss. Lulu anymore," Michiki pouted, her pretty red hair flying everywhere.

The kids winced as the door flew open. "Okay kids. It's time to leave. We have to meet up with our new friend and her charges!"

Tsubasa lifted his arms demanding to be lifted. Lulu ignored him and started walking out the door expecting the kids to follow.

Sora, the oldest, motioned for his siblings to follow her. He picked up his newest brother before following them.

"When can we go home?" Sora asked curiously.

Lulu just laughed and ignored the question.

XXX

"I'm too worried to make out with you!" Sakura pouted, "What if my baby is hurt? I want her head!" She hissed.

"Off with her head!" Karin chuckled before frowning thoughtfully, "Actually, that's not a bad idea."

Ino nodded enthusiastically, "We could ask Siri where we could bury her body."

"Or make it look like an accident!" Temari inputted.

"Suicide!" Tenten chuckled evilly.

Hinata scowled and slapped her wives over their heads, "We are after our children, the authorities will deal with Lulu."

"Geez," Shikamaru said, "And people wonder why I'm gay." He rubbed his swollen stomach and closed his eyes.

"I don't see how you could hate these," Sakura mumbled as she squeezed and massaged Hinata's breasts. Hinata blushed red and stuttered to Sakura to cut it out.

Naruto scowled and put his hand over Haku's eyes. "Really 'Kura? In front of us? On a public plane?"

Sakura looked around and noticed the large amount of men staring at them, "They don't seem to care." She pointed out as she continued groping Hinata.

XXX

"Where the fuck are they?" A blond man hissed angrily. "Jayda! What did you do?"

"It seems Jayda isn't here," A redhead said. He looked around, "And neither are our kids."

"You could sound worried Sasori," An Asian man said.

"I am worried, my baby was stolen Itachi! I did not go through nine months of hell for some nanny to steal my child."

"Who hired the nanny anyway?" Itachi asked.

"Sasuke's nanny recommended her," Deidara said.

Itachi's eyes widened, "We need to tell Sasuke! We can't let his nanny do the same."

XXX

Sasuke scowled as he got his brother off his phone. "They stole Itachi's kids."

Haku looked around, "So what exactly are these pageants?"

"It's beauty pageants." Ino said, "I used to do them."

"It's demeaning and petty." Sakura said glaring at Ino. "I do not want my kids on a stage or on TV."

"Where do you think she'll be?" Sai asked.

"I don't know. Anyway, lets split up for now. Two people should go to the police and help them and the rest should try every pageant place."

"I'll go to the police," Kiba said as he placed a hand on his stomach. "Too much stress is not going to be good for me."

Hinata nodded, "Yes, Kiba's right for once."

"Thank you- wait. Hey!"

"Everyone expecting should stay with the police."

Naruto frowned at that suggestion. "It's foreign police. I'm not sure I would feel comfortable with you guys there all vulnerable."

"I'll stay with them," Haku said, "I guess I'm still recovering from Kaito's birth."

Naruto still hesitated.

"I'll stay as well," Sakura decided.

Naruto nodded at that. Sakura was strong when she wanted to be.

The group split into two. Kiba, Haku, Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata and Ino going one way and Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Sai, Gaara, Tenten, Temari, and Karin going the other.

XXX

**Hey, so sorry it's so short. I realized I haven't updated this in a while so I thought I should to show I'm not abandoning it. I hope you like the chapter. Please review with thoughts, predictions or ideas.**


End file.
